


Instinct

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new school year is already setting out to be particularly weird. What really turns out to be downright unsettling, though, is the school’s new music teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

The new school year is already setting out to be particularly weird — more so than even last year, and considering how much death and crazy and mayhem there was, that’s saying a lot. It doesn’t help that Scott’s getting all serious about this werewolf stuff when Stiles had been certain that he’d fight the relatively recent change in his nature well into adulthood. It definitely doesn’t help that there’s suddenly a good, hardy helping of new folks getting dumped into Beacon Hills.

— and Stiles knows _that_ has to be unnatural and suspicious because normal people don’t go, “You know what I’m looking for in a new place to live? A recent spree of mass murders and a sharp decline in the number of law enforcement officers.” It just doesn’t happen —

What really turns out to be downright unsettling, though, is the school’s new music teacher, Deucalion. He’s classy and chummy all in one go, insisting that his students refer to him by his first name, “please, we’re all friends here,” in that sweet, molten voice of his that’s got everybody swooning. He talks a lot about wanting everyone to discover their own talents, something that they can feel good about.

“Something,” he says as he raps the spine of a cello bow against Stiles’ music stand, “that can make you feel powerful.”

He speaks like he knows things about Stiles, even when he’s not looking in the direction of anyone in particular — though that’s hard to tell too with his sunglasses being on all the time. Even when Stiles is sure that Deucalion isn’t paying a lick of attention to anything other than the music their class is making, he has some specific comments for them all, and when Deucalion gets to him, Stiles can’t help the tension that squares his shoulders, has him leaning away from a subconsciously perceived threat. There’s no reason for it; Deucalion is nice but he’s also new, and Stiles doesn’t know enough about him to judge whether or not he’s genuine.

“You have good instincts,” Deucalion says, smiling with all of his teeth. His words roll out of him like a rumble — power, Stiles thinks, in every syllable. Stiles holds himself very still rather than cringe away from the hand Deucalion settles on his shoulder as he steps past. “I’ll look forward to seeing your development.”

Stiles hopes to god that doesn’t mean that Deucalion will be stalking him in the interest of _seeing him grow_. That would be crossing the line between “unsettling” and “creepy as hell,” and Stiles already knows too many people who have stepped in that direction to be in need of yet another.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/51096883576) on tumblr


End file.
